Various oxygen-absorbing resin materials have been proposed for use as packaging materials for beverages, foods, and pharmaceuticals (for example, International Patent Application Publication No. WO2005/105887). Further, there has been proposed an oxygen-absorbing adhesive resin composition using such an oxygen-absorbing resin material (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-144281 and so forth). However, in an adhesive using such an oxygen-absorbing resin, an internal stress is generated by the influence of the volume shrinkage due to an oxidative curing reaction following the oxygen absorption. This brings about a problem that the laminate strength is lowered after the oxygen absorption.